Simply Lovely
by Wysteria Fox
Summary: Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie go to a school dance. Some drama ensuses, but mostly fluffy nostolgia. DS, TV


Just something I whipped up a month ago. Enjoy. : D

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE, OR FORM OWN OR CLAIM TEEN TITANS AS MY OWN WORK. THEY BELONG TO DC COMICS, WARNER BROTHERS, AND CARTOON NETWORK.

HOWEVER, I did write this story, and the subject matter included, myself and I would appreciate it if no one tries to plagerize it. And also, it would be much appreciated that if you want this as part of a FF community-- let me know. Thanks: D

_**

* * *

**_

_**Simply Lovely**_

Stars gimmered in an open navy blue sky. The small dots of light smiling down upon Earth. Many people could be seen from the perch of a star, the masses converging in seemingly one spot. Looking closely, one could identify that these particular people were teenagers. And some adults alike within their midst.

"Somehow, the moon looks brighter tonight." a boy commented, "Guess I'm just imagining things again."

"I think it looks brighter, wouldn't you agree?" his female friend replied, addressing the other friends of the meager group they'd managed.

The boy she had passed the question to, acted half-suprized, he was probably too caught up in his date, the girl on the other side of him, to notice he had been asked anything at all. He shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know what they were talking about. The girl looked offended for moment, before elbowing the boy on her other side.

He stared at her with confusion, his ice-blue gaze like a reflection of the moon, but understood what she meant, "Hey Tuck," he addressed, "We were just talking about the moon. How it's bright and all." he joked, "You didn't miss much."

The girls sighed in chorus, _Boys_

The four of them continued toward the entrance of the building that they were fast approaching. The four stopped a moment, staring up at what they normally knew as a gym, had somehow been transformed into a nicely decorated, ready-for-a-dance, building.

"Well, let's go guys." the first boy, Daniel, or Danny as he was better known, spoke, linking arms with his "friend", Samantha.

"Of course, we're wasting moonlight." she agreed, sarcastically.

The other boy, Tucker, laughed at her normal wit, "Don't be too excited though, you might have a heart attack there, Sam." which was what everyone normally called her; "Sam", her nickname.

The four continued, entering in, dressed up and prepped to go to one of the final dances of the year. They all stood in awe for moments, barely able to recognize the gym from the outside, much less the inside. The second girl, Valerie, who hadn't said anything at all, chose to speak next, "Well are we going to start dancing or what?"

The others nodded, following the music at once. All of the group trying to maintain togetherness admist the masses of dancing teens. And after a few hours of the ceasely dancing and merciless, pounding music, Danny raised his voice above the noise to alert the group, "Let's sit down for awhile!" The others around him heard, nodding their heads followed him through the crowd and sat down upon the protruding bleachers.

"Well, I guess the school was too cheap for tables this dance huh?" Tucker joked, trying to make light of everything like he always did.

The other three groaned at his attempt at humor, but Sam spoke up anyway, "It is kind of strange that the school would skip out on the tables-- But then again that's the way school has always been-- something you're supposed to be given, and they don't give it to you."

"And what would that be?" Danny asked, half-curious, half-uncaring.

"Education." she remarked, simple as that.

Danny laughed, and then turned toward the others, "I never remembered dances being so fun until now."

"Well, because they haven't been up until this year." Tucker replied, an edge in his voice.

"Yeah," Valerie agreed, "But at least everything worked out this year."

As they continued talking and remembering, throwing in some funny stories along the way, a slow song suddenly came on. Causing all of the girls to scream and grab their dates, and all of the guys to wince at the sound and be dragged into the midst. Sam and Valerie were not such girls. They turned just as calm as before and waited for their respective dates reactions.

"Val, would you like to dance?" Tucker asked, a shudder of nervousness in his voice.

Valerie nodded, her eyes drooping into a soft half-lidded look as she took his hand. He pulled her up and away from their friends. Danny looked less confident. He knew Sam hated this song. If he _DIDN'T_ asked her, she'd be mad and say that he didn't really want to go with her. But if he _DID _ask her, she'd probably snap and tell him she's not dancing to that "conformist-trendy-gush-song".

He glared at the ground a moment before returning his gaze to her wandering eyes, "Sam, would you like to dance?"

"You mean me and you dancing to that conformist-trendy-gush-song?" she asked, half-shocked, her purple eyes full of emotion.

"Well, sorry I asked." he turned away, arms folded with a heavy heart.

Sam placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "I'd love to..."

The dark-haired boy turned at once, his face inches from her's, a blush creeping upon his features. He took her soft hand, squeezing it gently, before pulling her lightly to her feet. With some hesistation she place her hands on his shoulders, and he his hands upon her hips. For a gracing moment, their eyes met, a silence and a noise between hearts was heard.

A gaze that could burn even the hottest star flowed between them, "You look amazing." he breathed, with what she replied, "Took you this long to compliment me?" a laugh in her voice. Suddenly though, he was compelled to break contact, he leaned his head down towards hers, she felt her heart race uncontrollablely, _This is it! _her mind shouted, eyes closing, and then--

She felt his hair brush hers, he resting his head to the side of her own. She just smiled, calming herself down, and holding him the best way she knew how, even though the song was long over. The two paused a moment, looking into one another's eyes again, before noticing Tucker and Valerie approaching.

"Hey guys, let's go into the lunch area. They said they left a restricted part of it open because there's not enough room for everyone in here." Tucker told them, Valerie still linked to his arm.

Sam and Danny looked toward one another, before nodding and following the other two. Danny was about to reach for Sam's hand until he realized that they hadn't broken that contact since the dance. He squeezed her hand appreciatively before allowing her to lead the way behind their friends. The four sat down on one of the picinic table benches that they normally sat at.

"This is definitely the best dance we've been to," Valerie found herself commenting again, nodding her head, "Now that we're Juniors and all. It's funny though, Freshmen year, we wouldn't all be caught dead together, but now, we're pretty close, huh?"

"Yeah, that's because you thought we were losers, and we thought you were the snobby popular girl." Sam replied, gaining a warning gaze from Danny, he hoping that her words didn't offend.

"So true," seeming to sigh, "Of course that's because I was so proud. But I'm glad we're all friends now."

The others nodded, relief washing over them, before Tucker decided to edge on some actual thought-provoking conversation, rather than the empty-headed banter he normally spouted, "What is popular anyway? I mean who's to say what is and what isn't popular?"

The others looked shocked, "I think I'm rubbing off on you." Sam joked, the others laughing, still able to hear the music from where they sat.

Valerie paused a moment, turning and gazing at Danny. She felt a wave of sick-sorrow, "I think I'm going back inside for awhile." she tried to stand up, but found Tucker still latched to her arm, he trying to go with her, "Alone." she added.

The dark-skinned girl turned and left, barely a word to explain. Sam was about to start another conversation when Danny stood up (he had noticed the worried expression Tucker wore), "I'm going after her. Cheer up. I'll work it out."

His friend nodded, watching him go. Sam looked confused, but said nothing. She was normally more perceptive than Danny, but she must have had an off moment. The dark-haired boy sifted his way through the crowd, "Valerie?" he called, a passion of worry in his tone, soon finding himself lost in the mix of people.

After a few minutes of searching, he already felt like quitting, before he had a chance for another thought, he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned finding the girl he was looking for, "Valerie," he spoke again, more evenly, "Something wrong?"

Her eyes seemed watery in the shinning lights, and in the reflections of the sequins on dresses. She said nothing. Her eyes now downcast, he spoke, "Maybe we could dance it out. I'm sure Tuck and Sam won't mind, just as friends you know?"

Shocked as she was, she half-seemed to know it was coming, she took his hands, a sigh her form. They danced a normal, friendly distance away. The crowds around them bubbling and ebbing within the gym with no predictablity; they could only follow it's flow. His blue eyes met her green ones, "Want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Not really, but I know that innocent look of yours will work it out of me eventually." she half-laughed, breaking eye contact.

Nodding, she continued, "It's just that--I like Tucker and all, but when I looked at you a few minutes ago--the way you were laughing--your smile--it reminded me of things I liked about you. Still like. But in a friendly way. It makes me wonder why things couldn't work then." she shook her head, waiting for his reaction.

"Wow, that was almost three years ago."

"Three?"

"Well, we'll be Seniors next year. And I just meant, that you know, I think about that kind of stuff too. But no offence, I really do like Sam. I've made up my mind now. I know--took me long enough."

She laughed, "Yeah, I didn't mean gettin' back together or anything. Just made me sad for a minute there."

"Thinking about what you've lost can do that." he replied, the words seeming to have a double meaning to them, but she couldn't discern, so she didn't ask.

With a nod, the two continued a few moments more until the music stopped. The two pulled away, staring into one another's eyes again, lost in what had been. With a tear at their heart strings, the two pulled away from their intense gaze, "We should get back. They might wonder what's happened."

"Yeah," she agreed, "And Danny?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks. For everything."

"No prob. I learned a lot of listening skills from Sam."

Weaving their way through the now, calmer crowd, the dance buzz effect wearing off, they found themselves face-to-face with Tucker and Sam; the two both with a look of anger, "Let us explain!" Danny cried out at once. Valerie rolled her eyes, "It was just a dance. We're all friends here remember?"

Tucker and Sam were unmoved. The two stood with their arms crossed and scowls washing their faces, "Feels pretty good to have him back--doesn't it?--Valerie..."

"Thanks a lot man. I thought you were my friend--Danny..."

"I was only a dance between friends--I don't know what else to tell you." Danny pleaded.

"I don't need to explain myself to ya'll. You two should know better by now." Valerie shot back, now offended and angered, herself.

Tucker and Sam looked toward one another before bursting into a fit of laughter. Danny and Valerie staring at the two in utter shock, "What?" they said at once, throughly confused.

"Told you he'd apologize and she'd be "offended"." Tucker told Sam, his normal grin evident.

"Yes. But the looks on their faces were priceless." she added, in her normal cool tone.

Danny and Valerie then realized that they had been victims of a joke. Tucker and Sam had only pretended to be mad and hurt, "You two--are going to get it bad one of these days..." Valerie threatened, but the night continued on, almost completely unscathed.

Later that night, Danny and Sam slipped away from the craziness of the dance-- a certain white-haired boy gave them a lift to the roof of the school gym. His glazed green eyes slowly drifted back to their normal dreamy blue. He stared into her eyes and would not look away. She smiled shyly, and twisted a lock of her hair, her violet eyes most imposing to him.

Looking up at the star-filled sky, the two wondered how so much had happened in the few months that were summer. They both remembered the way they had finally admitted their feelings to one another. Now, their relationship steady for four months now, but to the two of them it seemed like only a few minutes. Danny and Sam always found themselves blushing like crazy, and flirting like they'd never been around one another before.

But tonight was different, Sam knew what to expect, she knew what happened at all the dances: all the couples kiss _...at least once... _her concious added humorously, knowing good and well about the couples who couldn't seem to get away from one another. After some more moments of staring into one another's eyes, neither made a move to advance. He was just breathing, and adoring her presence.

She turned away and shifted her gaze to the sky. The bright glimmering stars smiling down and the moon's admant, grinning face shone bright as ever. Sam sighed, _He's supposed to kiss me...yet all he can do is stare and smile... _The dark-haired girl felt his presence behind her as he walked to her side. Glancing to her side, she saw his look of hurt, wonder, and worry.

Still, he said nothing. She soon became frustrated and anxious when they were still admist the silence, the only move he made was to wrap an arm around her waist. She decided that she would take such a move rather than none so she placed her head on his broad shoulder, "Sam?" he spoke.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"I have I told you look absoulutely amazing, yet?"

Sam smiled, not moving her head, "No you haven't," then she smirked, "but it's nice to hear."

"I mean it. You're beautiful. Simply lovely." he continued, fumbling slightly over his words as his nervousness grew.

"Simply lovely?"

"I don't mean that you're simple I meant--"

She cut him short, "I like it. Well put." smiling she faced him once more.

He nodded modestly, a shy smile creeping upon his features. He then felt a hand cupping his face, her delicate sweet hand tussling his soft black hair. His lips parted, his face turned and his eyes half-lidded. She smiled and pressed her lips to his. For mere moment, the world stopped, everything was gone from their minds. But in another a flash, everything returned to mind. They pulled away, caught in one another gazes.

For the first time that night, Sam's heart was at peace; they had finally had their first kiss. Danny felt his heart aflutter--he had been waiting for the right moment _**all **_night to kiss her, "Ready to go back downstairs?"

She paused a moment, "Sure. Tucker and Valerie might wonder where we've wandered off to." she half-laughed.

"If they're aren't preoccupied themselves." he joked, morphing into his ghostly counterpart before wisking her off of her feet.

Once downstairs, they ran into Tucker and Valerie once more, "Hey guys." Danny and Sam seemed to say in union.

"Hey you two," Tucker began, "The dance is almost over."

"The DJ said he was about to play the last couple of songs." Valerie added.

"Already?" Sam sighed, "Figures that the once nice dance that we go to, and it has to be so short..."

Danny laughed, but secretly agreed with her and was very much "bummed", "Well, let's make the most of it." he said, taking Sam by the hand.

Tucker and Valerie followed suit. The four teens dancing to the final songs of the night. Each of them feeling happy for once, completely content with the now. Danny looked at Sam, asking her, "So, still a good dance, right?"

Sam smiled, "Simply lovely."

* * *

Yeah-- I know-- ignore the utter cheesiness of the ending. : P 


End file.
